Silence Becomes You: Alternate Ending
by gerardlover123
Summary: SILENCE BECOMES YOU: What happens when Violet and Luke leave. ALTERNATE ENDING FOR FILM one shot


_A/N: I just finished watch Silence Becomes You and was completely disappointed with the ending, so I figured I'd re-write it. Just a little synopsis for those who haven't seem it, which would probably be a lot of people…_

_Violet and Grace are sisters. They life in a huge mansion all by themselves and live a reclusive lifestyle. Soon enough, they come up with a plan. They find a man(Luke) and try to get pregnant. But Violet soon falls in love with him, and him her. Grace will not let Violet leave, and Luke wont leave without Violet. Violet is PREGNANT! This is what happens after they try to leave._

Luke walked angrily into the kitchen. He saw Grace from the corner of his eye, smiling victoriously. He sneered in her direction. "Don't you dare look so pleased with yourself." He grabbed the bourbon from the refrigerator, opening it and taking a swig. She only shrugged.

"She needs looking after. Its not like getting a pet, you know…"

"Yeah, well she'll be fine. She's smarter then you think."

"And you? How smart are you?" she asked, a sly smile on her face. He hesitated to answer.

"Reasonable."

"Capable of reasoning or reasonable average?" he scoffed, dismissing her comment.

"You know, I feel so sorry for you."

"So witty and wise!"

"Yeah, well. You know what they say. Kindness is the greatest wisdom." he stated rudely, turning away from her and once again taking a sip of from the bottle in his hand.

"And death the greatest kindness…" Grace said this loud enough so that he heard something, but not what she had said. Luke turned back to her.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing you would ever understand."

"We're going to have a child, Grace." Just as he had said this, Violet walked into the room behind him. He felt as though he was being suffocated. He hated Grace, with a burning passion. The only reason he put up with her was for Violet. He loved her so much, but he couldn't stand Grace or the house a moment longer.

" I've got to get out of here." He whispered to Violet. Grace seemed uninterested with the conversation, as she was still troubled with his last statement.

"Please…" Violet grabbed his shirt sleeve lightly, pleading him to stay. He shook her hand off of him.

"I'm outta here now and either you're coming with me or not." He could see the hurt in her eyes, but she knew how much he hated this place.

"_No more stealing from little old ladies"_

"_No, no. I only do multinational corporations that exploit little third world countries" Luke could see the doubt in Violet's eyes, and tried to reassure her. "Hey," he took her hand" don't worry about it. It'll be fine. I'll take care of you."_

"_Or we could just stay here!" she suggested happily._

_He laughed a little, putting his hand into the form of a gun and bringing it to his temple, mimicking gun shots repeatedly, causing her to laugh._

Now, he stood in front of her, feeling the same way as he did before about this place. Unsafe. Grace finally stood, and it looked as if tears were brewing in her eyes, although Luke could see it was an act she was putting on for her sister.

"You just got here. Stay one more night. Please?"

Luke grabbed Violet's arm roughly dragging her through the kitchen door and into the hallway. He looked over her shoulder to make sure Grace wasn't following them. When he was certain she wasn't, he went back to Violet.

"You need to listen to me, Vi. We need to leave this house. Grace is trying to make you stay because she's afraid she'll always be alone."

"But she will if I leave her here!"

"Who gives a shit?! If she loved you, she'd let you leave with me." He took her face into his hands to make her look him in the eyes.

"I love you, Violet. I want us to have a life together. Remember? California? We're gonna get a little house. We'll be happy together, I promise. But in order for that to happen, you have to let Grace go." He leant her forehead on hers, closing his eyes as tears rolled down her face.

"We can never be happy with her, Vi. I don't want to leave you…" he pressed his lips gently on hers, giving her a pleading kiss. When he broke off, she was crying even harder. "…but you need to chose. Me or her." For a few moments, all they did was look into each others eyes.

Luke could see she was trying to decide. It was hard for her after all. Fiancé or sister. She stopped crying, looking into his eyes, she finally smiled. Throwing her arms around him she gave him a passionate kiss. One that stated what her choice was loud and clear. He smiled through the kiss, picking her up and twirling her around. When he sat her down, he saw a huge smile on her face as well. However, it soon turned into a frown.

"How will we tell her?"

"I say we don't. I say we get the Hell outta dodge." He grabbed her hand, leading her to the front door. It creaked slightly as he opened it, but as he saw Grace did not come running over, he continued out it, Violet in hand.

Grace sat alone in the kitchen. She had heard the whole conversation between the two. She was hurt that her sister had fallen for such trickery. The man was scum. All men were scum. They're good for one thing and one thing only. Breeding. As she heard the car speed down the driveway, she cried silently. Because she knew that she would always be alone. That no one would ever care for her, and that she would die that way. In a lonely, cold, isolated existence.

_Hope you liked it!_


End file.
